A Reason to Fight
by Jedi Sapphire
Summary: One-shot. An Elf learns something very important about the race of Men, and in doing so finds another reason to fight the Shadow. Characters: Legolas and Aragorn, with brief appearances by Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.


**Summary:** One-shot. An Elf learns something very important about the race of Men, and in doing so finds another reason to fight the Shadow. Characters: Legolas and Aragorn, with brief appearances by Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Middle-earth, would I be writing fanfiction?

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Calenlass, for advice, suggestions, patience with questions, and a very quick job on this fic.

* * *

**A Reason to Fight**

_Imladris, Year 3018 of the Third Age_

"_Daro!_" a voice called as a golden-haired Elf rode up to the gates of Imladris. "Declare yourself!"

The Elf sighed regretfully. He could remember a time when passage between the realms had been free, and anyone wearing the green and brown of the Mirkwood warriors would have been welcomed without question.

He lowered his hood and replied, "Legolas Thranduilion. I come on behalf of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

"You are welcome in Imladris, Prince Legolas," the voice said, now sounding far warmer, as the gates swung open.

* * *

_Mirkwood, Some Months Previously_

Legolas was woken by the sound of somebody banging on his door. He groaned as his eyes focused. He could still see the stars through his window, which meant that he had barely slept for two hours since he had returned from his prolonged patrol the previous night.

"_Gwanno ereb nin!_" he shouted.

"It is important!"

"Wake my father!"

The door opened. Legolas buried his head under one of his pillows, hoping that whoever it was would give up and go away.

Instead, he felt the mattress shift as somebody substantially heavier than an Elf sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas could think of only one human who could talk the guards into letting him invade the prince's bedroom without an invitation.

"Estel?" he mumbled, pulling the pillow off his head. "Didn't Lord Elrond teach you that it's bad manners for the future King of Men to wake humble warriors in dire need of rest?"

"I must say, I expected a more enthusiastic welcome than that," the human teased. "Didn't your father teach you that it's bad manners for the Prince of Greenwood to turn away unfortunate mortals who come to beg his aid?"

Legolas sighed and sat up.

"What is it?"

Estel grinned.

"That's my good little Elfling."

"Don't push your luck, human," Legolas growled. "You have been fortunate enough to escape the disaster you so foolishly courted –"

"_I_ courted disaster? I can't think of anything I have done to tempt fate, unless you count enduring the company of the most idiotic young _ellon_ to have passed his archery trials –"

"For someone with no experience at courting disaster, you're doing it brilliantly at the moment."

Estel chuckled.

"But I _do_ have a favour to ask of you."

"What?"

Estel became serious. "The creature Gollum – you _must_ guard him closely. It is very important, _mellon n__în_. Do it yourself if you can be spared from your other duties."

"Gollum?" Legolas shook his head as though to clear it. "Why?"

"It's because – I suppose I'd better begin at the beginning. _Ada_ thinks the time has come, and a few weeks ago Mithrandir –"

"Slow down, Estel," Legolas said. "Lord Elrond thinks the time has come for _what_?"

"For me to claim my birthright."

Estel tried to speak casually but he could not keep his voice from trembling with excitement. Legolas, looking equally excited, bent forward and seized his shoulders.

"Estel! Truly?"

The man gave up his attempt to look serious and grinned broadly. "Yes, truly,_ gwador nî__n__**.**_ He thinks it is time." His grin turned to one of amusement. "About time too, I should think. Last year that maiden in the village thought I was your older brother. Soon they will be thinking I am your grandfather!"

"Estel!" Legolas protested, his eyes darkening, as they always did at the thought of his best friend's mortality.

Estel's smile softened.

"Peace, Elfling. I will speak no more of that now."

Legolas shook his head.

"Has he told you when?"

"He will not be specific... But he said he is sure it will be soon."

Legolas laughed, infected by his friend's glee.

"_Ada_ will be pleased. He always says it has become impossible to negotiate with Gondor lately because the Stewards have been – I nearly forgot! Estel, I know that as the Chieftain of the Dúnedain you hardly have time for our frivolous pursuits –" Legolas ducked the playful blow his friend aimed at his head. "But do you remember that small cave we discovered a few years ago?"

"The one your father forbade us to go to ever again because Arbellason said it would collapse any day?"

"That's the one. I happened to be riding in that general direction a few days ago – with absolutely no intention of going anywhere near the cave –"

"Why do I think your _adar_ won't like this?"

It was not until much later, when Estel had ridden off in the direction of the Misty Mountains and he was being lectured by Thranduil and Arbellason, that Legolas realized that in all the confusion his friend had forgotten to tell him why it was so important to guard Gollum closely.

* * *

_Imladris, Year 3018 of the Third Age_

"You're late."

Legolas turned from emptying his saddlebags and bowed playfully.

"My Lady Undómiel. Forgive me if my tardiness has offended you."

The slender _elleth_ standing in the doorway laughed as she came into the room and gave Legolas a brief hug.

"We had almost given up hope that you would come. Elladan thought your father must have locked you in the dungeon to keep you from coming to Imladris and getting into trouble."

"I think he was glad to get rid of me. He seems to think _your_ father can keep me _out_ of trouble for a few weeks."

"Does _Ada_ know this?" Arwen asked in disbelief.

Legolas shrugged. "Do you know what he wanted? _Ada_ said his letter was not very specific; he just said he was holding an important council and needed representatives of all the Elven realms."

"Do you remember what _Ada_ told Estel that year when Elrohir stole Mithrandir's staff?"

* * *

_Imladris, Year 3001 of the Third Age_

"A quest," Elladan repeated. "What kind of quest?"

"He did not tell me," Estel said, leaning back against the tree trunk and shutting his eyes. "He only said it would be very dangerous but very important for the future of Middle-earth."

"You could have been more persistent in asking," came Legolas' voice from somewhere above their heads.

"And you can get out of that tree, _tithen pen_," Estel called back. "And join in our conversation face-to-face like a civilized Elf."

"I can hear you perfectly well from here. You make as much noise as an orc."

Estel turned to his brothers.

"Can you make the tree drop him?"

"We have tried and failed," Elrohir said regretfully. "The trees seem to like him, for some reason." He glanced around. "I don't suppose whichever of you is bearing the Elfling's weight would consider letting him fall?"

The only answer he got was an acorn dropping squarely on his head, and the sound of laughter from above.

"You will have to come down eventually, _tithen_ Legolas," Elrohir shouted. "And when you do, vengeance will be waiting."

There was a rustle and a soft thud, and Legolas was standing in front of Elrohir with his knives drawn.

"Vengeance, Elrondion?"

Before Elrohir could unsheathe his sword and start a sparring match, Estel seized Legolas' cloak and tugged the Elf down to the ground.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story, _gwador nîn_?"

"I thought there _was_ no rest of the story because you failed to get further details out of Lord Elrond."

A few minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir went back to the house to prepare for a delegation that was expected from Mithlond. Estel looked up at the sky through the canopy of leaves overhead and sighed in contentment. Legolas laughed.

"So after all your doubts, when it comes to it you are no longer afraid."

Estel shook his head. "I _am_ afraid – I would be a fool if I were not. But I think I am ready... _Ada_ did not say it would be tomorrow! I will have to face it, whenever it comes."

Legolas smiled.

"Not alone, _gwador nîn_. I will come with you."

Estel glanced at his best friend and shook his head.

"No."

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Estel, we have been through this. I am not doing it because you are the hope of men or because –"

"I know, Elfling," Estel cut in, turning to look the archer full in the face. "I know your love for me and I know you would come for the sake of that love alone. But this has nothing to do with the Eldar; you have no cause to undertake any quest."

"You doubt my loyalty?" Legolas asked with a slight frown.

"Not that, Legolas," Estel said earnestly. "Never that. I do not doubt that if once you decide to accompany me you will do everything in your power to see this quest fulfilled. But I do not know what exactly the quest is – I do not know what harm it might bring to you. You are one of the Firstborn. When your time in Middle-earth is done, you must cross the Sea to Valinor... Not risk your life here for a battle that has nothing to do with you."

Legolas' eyes hardened.

"You do not wish my company."

"Legolas, _no_." Estel seized the Elf by the shoulders. Would I have begged you not to sail until my passing if I did not wish your company? But I do not want you to die for my sake – yes, it _will_ be for my sake." Estel shook Legolas lightly. "Do you even _know_ any other humans well enough to care what happens to them? Please, Elfling. I have no right to command you, but I ask you not to come if your only cause is love for me."

"As you wish," Legolas said coolly, pushing Estel's hands off him and getting to his feet.

"Legolas!" Estel scrambled to his feet. "I didn't mean –"

"_What?_" the Elf demanded, his blue eyes snapping with rage.

Estel sighed and held out his hands. "Truce?" Legolas frowned. "Please, Elfling, I'm mortal and if you waste time being angry with me then –"

Legolas sighed.

"All _right_!"

* * *

_Somewhere between Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains, Year 3018 of the Third Age_

Legolas was not seriously injured. That is, there was no way he was going to _die_. But the arrow-wounds in his arm and shoulder were painful.

He heeled his mare to a trot, hoping to come to a village soon. Normally Legolas would not have gone anywhere near a human habitation, but he needed rest and someone to bandage his wounds.

He was dimly aware that the world was spinning around him. The bright eyes of owls and bats, the glimmer of the stars, dappled pools of moonlight, all going round and round.

And fading into darkness.

The last thing Legolas saw before he lost consciousness was the first pink light of dawn.

* * *

_A Village of Men, A Few Hours Later_

"I think he's awake, father."

Legolas frowned. There was something distinctly unusual about the words.

"Is he, now? Why don't you see to what he needs? I'll be along in a moment."

"Are you awake?"

Common speech. That was what was unusual. It was the common speech.

Legolas opened his eyes.

"You _are_ awake!"

He blinked. A face swam into view. He blinked again, and he could see that it was the face of a young human girl. A girl with very blue eyes and very straight dark hair.

"Do you feel better?" the girl asked. "What is your name?"

"Name…" Legolas mumbled, trying to make his benumbed brain remember the tongue of Men. "My name… Legolas… Greenleaf in your language."

"You're an Elf, aren't you?"

"Aye."

"My name is Melda."

"Sindarin name…"

"Sindarin?"

"He means Elvish, darling."

Legolas turned his head and saw a plump woman whose resemblance to Melda proclaimed her the girl's mother. She smiled kindly at Legolas. "How do you feel now? Hiron had the village healer bind up your arm."

"_Le hannon_… Sorry… Thank you."

The woman patted his arm.

"No need for apologies, or for thanks. 'Tis the least we can do for a stranger in need."

Legolas pushed himself up with his good arm. The little girl opened her mouth to say something, before jumping up suddenly with an exclamation of glee.

"Father! He is awake. His name is Legolas and he is an Elf."

A tall man with dark hair and eyes nodded to Legolas as he came in.

"Well met, Legolas. My name is Hiron. How do you feel?"

"Much better, I thank you. I will not trouble your hospitality much longer."

"No trouble at all, young one. Stay a while; you need rest after the injuries you received."

Once he got over his shock at being addressed as "young one" by a human who could not be more than forty, Legolas said, "My wounds are not serious… And they will heal quickly thanks to your aid."

"What do you do for a living, Elf?" Melda asked.

"I am sorry, _penneth_… A living?"

"You know, to earn money… To buy food and clothes and things you like…"

"Ah… We have little use for money, _penneth_; what we have is shared freely... although some of my kind do like collecting treasure. But as for what I do, I am a warrior – an archer. I defend my home from those who would destroy it."

"Oh…" The little girl's eyes were very round. "Father is a woodcutter."

Legolas smiled at her, although he felt slightly nauseated by the thought of somebody making a living felling trees.

"That's enough, now, Melda," said Hiron, who was watching Legolas with a gaze too knowing for the Elf's comfort.

Melda climbed up onto Legolas' knee... And the Elf found himself smiling at her. She looked as curious as an Elfling might on seeing a human.

"Mother says you are older than Grandfather. Are you older than Grandfather? You don't look like you are."

"Nevertheless your mother is right," Legolas said, unable to hold back a grin.

"Grandfather is nearly _seventy_."

"Elves grow very slowly, _penneth_."

* * *

_Imladris, Year 3018 of the Third Age_

Aragorn ran up the stairs and through the corridor to bang on a plain oaken door. He pushed it open without waiting for an answer, ducked just in time to avoid the pillow thrown squarely at his head, and flung himself at his best friend.

"Estel!" Legolas protested. "What –"

"You're _late_!" Aragorn growled. "The Elves in your escort got here four _days_ ago claiming that _you_, despite their best efforts, had ridden on ahead. And we did not know where you were." He punctuated each word with a shake of the Elf's shoulders. "We imagined the worst!"

"I am fine!"

"I'm sure it's not your fault that you are!"

"But –"

"I haven't slept in peace for four days, Elfling. You had better have a very good explanation."

"I –"

"No, actually, I've changed my mind. No explanation could possibly be good enough. I am just going to kill you _now_."

"Where are your brothers?"

"You want to meet my brothers? Did you lose your mind in the four days you've been lost? But, wait, that _is_ a good idea. I want you to meet my brothers. You know how Elladan gets when he's been worried." Aragorn seized Legolas by the wrist and pulled him out into the corridor. "And I could do with some entertainment!"

"But I was ambushed!" Legolas gasped as he was hauled in the direction of Elrond's study. "There were orcs! I did not _plan_ to arrive late."

* * *

_A Village of Men, Some Days Earlier_

"Come outside with me," Melda said, hopping off Legolas' lap. "I'll show you where I play with my friends. There is a nice field by the river –"

"No," her mother said firmly. She glanced at Legolas and explained, with a hint of apology in her voice, "Forgive me; I know that your kind are happiest under the sky. But there are many in our village that dislike Elves. They do not know you are here – Hiron brought the healer here in secret. Some might cause... trouble... if they saw you."

"Please do not apologize, my lady," Legolas said. "You and your family have already done a great deal for me. I have no wish to cause you any difficulties."

She smiled, but this time it was not an entirely happy smile.

"My lady," Legolas said hesitantly, hoping he would not offend her, "is something wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, Master Elf. I was only remembering the past. Even in my memory, there was a time when we were not so distrustful. The world has changed."

"The Shadow _will_ be conquered, my lady," Legolas said, automatically repeating a sentence he used almost daily, to encourage his warriors or to cheer some Elf looking despondently out over the darkening forest that had once been Greenwood the Great. "You never know which morn will bring new counsel."

The woman looked up sharply. "Melda, go upstairs and sit with your grandfather." She watched the girl run out of the room and then turned to Legolas. "I fear there is no new counsel that can bring us hope." Her hands were clenching into fists in her lap. "I do not know why I tell you this, but... We had a son, Hiron and I. Five years ago he and two of his friends decided they wanted to see the Elves of Mirkwood, and although Hiron forbade it they slipped out in secret, in the middle of the night."

Legolas frowned; he had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew where this story was heading.

"Some weeks later," she went on, "his friends returned, barely coherent, saying that they had been ambushed and chased by orcs and had become separated in the confusion. Some men of the village went to seek my son, but they found no trace of him. To this day I do not know if he lives."

"My lady," Legolas said, his voice shaking just a little, "your son... He was fifteen when he disappeared, with dark hair and green eyes? And he wore a dark brown cloak and red tunic?"

"Yes," the woman said, looking at the Elf searchingly. "Do you know where he is?"

"Aye, my lady," Legolas replied, wishing he had better news to give her. "He is dead. I killed him."

* * *

_Imladris, Some Days Later_

"... And if you _ever_ do that again, I will extinguish whatever spark of life the orcs leave you with!" Elladan growled.

"You're all acting as though I set out with the intention of being attacked," Legolas complained. "I did not put myself in their path deliberately!"

"No," Elrohir said. "But you left your escort behind deliberately, Elfling. I cannot imagine what possessed you, now of all times, to leave the warriors who had been sent with you for _your_ safety and try to take impossible shortcuts through orc-infested areas – and all to get here four days late!"

"But –"

"Say '_but'_ once more," Aragorn growled, "and I will fetch Glorfindel and Erestor to hear about your foolishness."

Legolas paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Thanks to you, Elfling, I have been too worried to sleep for _days_. Since I am a mortal, this has an adverse effect on my temper. You would be surprised by the things I could cheerfully do to you now."

* * *

_A Village of Men, Some Days Earlier_

Legolas could not bring himself to say anything else. At the moment, he would rather have faced down a legion of orcs than looked at the woman opposite him.

"I cannot believe that you are a murderer, Master Elf," she said, clearly fighting to keep her voice steady. "Nor can I believe that you would have killed a fifteen-year-old boy unless there had been some cause. Tell me what happened."

Legolas nodded, slowly.

"It is your right to know, my lady. I was on patrol on the southern border of our realm, when my company saw a group of orcs passing with a human prisoner – your son. We tried to save him, but there were too few of us and too many orcs. They eluded us and we gave chase, but at last, they gained the southern reaches of the forest, where the Shadow is darkest. The trees cannot aid us there as they do in the north; the Enemy stifles their power. We had then no hope of saving him. The southern reaches are crawling with orcs and giant spiders all the way to Dol Guldur, where your son was being taken."

There was a sudden noise, and Legolas looked up to see Hiron standing in the doorway. He had evidently heard most of the conversation. The Elf bowed his head and went on.

"If Elves are taken, and there is no hope of rescue, we usually end their lives before they are out of reach of our arrows. The close kin of our warriors all know this, and consent to it. A swift death is better than slow torture in the dungeons of the Enemy, and from Dol Guldur there is no escape. We did not know who your son was, and we had no way of finding out before it was too late... So I took the decision myself." He met the eyes of the woman opposite him. "Forgive me, my lady. I know this must cause you grief, and I have no solace to offer, save only that he did not suffer."

Her eyes were bright with tears.

"Do not ask my forgiveness, Master Elf. It was not your fault that my son ran away, nor that he was taken by orcs."

"My wife speaks truly," Hiron said, coming into the room. "I... I do not deny that this breaks my heart, but it would have been far worse to know that my son had died in torment in the shadowed lands to the south."

"What happened to his body?" his wife whispered.

"We buried him in the forest, as we do to all warriors who die far from home, and planted a beech at his head. It must be a strong sapling by now. I know this is not your custom, but –"

"Peace, Master Elf," the woman replied softly. "He was buried with honour, and I am content."

Legolas managed a smile.

"Thank you, my lady. Even among Elves not all would not be so understanding." He hesitated, and then added, "Should you wish to visit your son's final resting place... My king does not normally permit outsiders into our forest, and I would not recommend making the journey now. But, in a more peaceful year, if you go to the borders of the woodland realm and tell the guards that you are friends of Legolas, you will be allowed to enter."

She glanced at her husband and then back at him. "Thank you... Legolas. Do not be troubled about this. We do not blame you, and you have our gratitude."

* * *

_Imladris, After the Council of Elrond_

"So _this_ is the quest," Legolas said. He and Aragorn were sitting together under the trees, Legolas looking up at the stars and Aragorn staring moodily at the ground.

"Aye," the human said laconically.

"And you are going with the Halfling."

"Aye."

Legolas nodded.

"That settles it, then. I am coming with you."

Aragorn stared at him.

"_Ada_ will never let you put yourself in danger like that! And Elladan has very specific instructions from your father to prevent you from doing anything reckless and dangerous – like volunteering to cross the Misty Mountains –"

"Because of course I did not cross the Hithaeglir on my way here –"

"And go to Mordor?"

Legolas chuckled.

"Leave that to me, _tithen pen_. I have not known your father for two and a half thousand years without knowing how to get around him."

"I do not want you to come just for my sake!"

Slowly, Legolas shook his head. "I would willingly come _only_ for your sake, _gwador n__în_, but I have other cause as well. There is a young _adan_ child who deserves to grow up in a safer world than her brother did, and a woman who must visit the final resting place of her son."

"What happened, Elfling?" Aragorn asked. "Is this something to do with who patched you up after you escaped the orcs?" Legolas nodded. His friend slipped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Tell me, _tithen gwador_."

For several minutes the only sounds were the wind shaking the branches overhead and the soft murmur of an Elven voice.

At the end of it, Aragorn glanced at Legolas.

"And _are_ you troubled, Elfling?"

"No... I have had to do it before. There was no choice. And... his _naneth_ reacted much better than some. I was terrified that she would not understand that it had been for the best, for her son."

Aragorn smiled, pulling the Elf into a quick hug.

"So you are coming on the quest?"

"Only if I can persuade Lord Elrond."

Aragorn snorted.

"We _both_ know that you will be able to do that without difficulty. I will be glad to have your company_, gwador nîn_._" _Then he glanced in the direction of the house. "And now we should go inside, before they send out a search party."

Legolas nodded and got to his feet, pulling the Man up with him.

"_Tolo._"

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"_Le hannon. _I would not have had you believe that Men must be either Dúnedain, Nazgûl or diplomats who come to conduct trade negotiations."

* * *

**Sindarin Translations**

_Daro!_ – Stop!

_Gwanno ereb nin!_ – Leave me alone!

_Ellon_ – Male Elf

_Mellon nîn_ – My friend

_Ada_ – Dad/Daddy

_Gwador nî__n_ – My (sworn) brother

_Elleth_ – Female Elf

_Tithen pen_ – Little one

_Le hannon_ – Thank you

_Penneth_ – Young one

_Naneth_ – Mother

_Tolo_ – Come

* * *

Good? Bad? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
